All I Want For Christmas Is You
by Krista Hardy-Cena
Summary: What happens when John fails to acknowlege the love of his life even exists in his life? Will he do everything he can to get her back? Find out in my new story named after the Mariah Carey song.


**All I Want For Christmas Is You**

Stephanie and John had been together for nearly two years, but something had changed between them. In the last year, John had been away from home more often than he was actually home. Stephanie figured that she should be used to this lifestyle since her father was a WWE superstar and he brother was currently the WWE Champion.

"Kinley, I don't know what to do. It feels like we are falling apart." Stephanie confided in her best friend and sister-in-law.  
"I understand that Hon, but you can't give up on John. He works hard to provide for you and him." Kinley responded.

"I know that, but I hardly ever see him anymore. I think in the past year I've seen him for a total of 3 months, if that." Stephanie continued.

"Trust me when I say I know. Your brother is gone just as much as John is and it's not easy on our marriage and family. But we talk, text and video chat as much as possible." Kinley responded.

"I know. I just wish that he would be home for Christmas this year." Stephanie stated.

"I'm sure that he's trying to get the time off. But I gotta run, your nephew is getting into something he shouldn't." Kinley responded.

"Ok. Bye." Stephanie stated before hanging up the phone.

Stephanie walked through the house that she shared with John and looked at all the photos from when they were first together. Stephanie couldn't help but wish that John would be at home a little bit more than he is now, but she had a feeling that it wouldn't happen anytime soon.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
__Make my wish come true...  
All I want for Christmas is  
You... yea yea_

The next day, John arrived at home and Stephanie was there to welcome him home. But no sooner did he walk through the door he was on his phone and working out his next travel plans. Stephanie used to travel with him, but after suffering a miscarriage at the hands of Wade Barrett and The Nexus, she stopped traveling with him and stayed home and worked part time at a local medical center.

"John, can we please talk?" Stephanie asked once he was off the phone.

"Sure. What's up?" John answered.

"Are you going to have time off for Christmas?" Stephanie asked.

"I don't know. I won't know until the week before. Why?" John answered.

"I want to be able to spend more time with you. Ever since that storyline with The Nexus started you've hardly ever been home. I miss seeing you, I miss holding you, I miss being in your arms at night. I miss everything there is about you." Stephanie responded with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry you feel that I am not around enough, but I can't control how they schedule me for work. I have to go where and when I am told or I will lose my job and you of all people should know this." John snapped. "I'm going out."

Stephanie couldn't believe what she heard. Once John was gone, she ran upstairs and threw as much stuff into suitcases as fast as she could. Since Stephanie didn't have her own car, she called for a cab. She quickly wrote John a letter and left it on their bed.

_Dear John,_

_I can't keep living like this. I'm sorry you feel that I need to understand __your job. I do understand what it is to live with a WWE superstar or have you forgotten that my father is Bob Orton and my brother, your best friend is Randy Orton. I guess you have. I also guess that you have forgotten what it means to have someone stand by you no matter what. I have been with you through thick and thin, but I can only take so much. If you wish to talk to me, I will be at my brother's house in St. Louis._

_I love you and I always will._

_Stephanie_

Once Stephanie was at the airport, she paid for a one-way flight to St. Louis. While she waited for her flight, she called her parents. She hoped that someone would be home, but the answering machine picked up. Stephanie tried calling her younger brother next with the same hopes. Thankfully he answered his phone.

"Hey sis, what's up?" Nathan answered his phone.

"Hey. Are you busy this afternoon?" Stephanie asked.

"Not really. Why?" Nathan answered.

"Can you pick me up from the airport at 3:30?" Stephanie asked.

"Sure. Is everything ok?" Nathan answered.

"I don't know. And please don't tell Randy and Kinley anything." Stephanie responded.

"What about mom and dad?" Nathan asked.

"You can tell them that I am coming home but that's it." Stephanie answered. "But I've gotta go, my flight is getting ready to board."

"Ok. I'll see you in two hours." Nathan responded.

Stephanie quickly found her seat and buckled up. Once the plane was in the air, Stephanie tried to take a nap, but all she could do was think about John. She felt bad for leaving John the way she did, but he needed to learn not to push her out of his life just because his work demanded more of him.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
(and I) Don't care about presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you...  
You baby  
_

Once Stephanie's flight arrived into St. Louis, she headed down to baggage claim where Nathan was waiting for her. Once they were in the car, Nathan headed toward their parents house. Stephanie just starred out the window as by now John should be at home and hopefully reading the letter. Stephanie turned her phone back on just as they pulled into the driveway. Stephanie noticed Randy's truck was there and looked over at Nathan.

"I swear I didn't say anything to him that you were coming home." Nathan stated.

"It's ok. I think he might be the only person who can help me right now." Stephanie responded as she got out of the car.

Stephanie and Nathan walked up to the front door and walked right on in. Bob and Elaine hated when their own family members rang the door bell unless the door was locked. Nathan helped Stephanie take off her jacket and hung it up for her.

"Hey mom, dad. I found someone lingering around outside the house." Nathan called out.

"What are you... Stephanie! What a surprise! When did you get in?" Elaine exclaimed as she hugged her only daughter.

"About 45 minutes ago." Stephanie answered.

"Why didn't you tell us? Where's John?" Elaine asked.

"It was a last minute trip. John is in Tampa." Stephanie answered. "Is Randy here?"

"Yeah, he's in the garage with Kinley and Dad. Steph, is everything ok?" Elaine asked.

"I guess. I really need to talk to Randy." Stephanie answered.

"Ok. I need to check on your nephew who is sleeping in the den." Elaine stated.

Stephanie headed over to the garage door and quietly opened the door. Bob saw his daughter and so did Kinley, but Randy was too busy talking to notice her. She put her finger over her mouth and she tip toed up behind her older brother and covered his eyes with her hands.

"Nathan! I swear I am gonna RKO you." Randy stated as Kinley started to giggle.

"It's not Nathan, son." Bob responded.

"Then who is it?" Randy asked.

"You wouldn't RKO your only sister now would you?" Stephanie asked as she moved her hands.

"Steph! What on earth are you doing here?" Randy asked as he picked her up and hugged her.

"I needed some Orton family time and I need my big brother." Stephanie answered.

"Is John with you?" Kinley asked as she hugged her sister-in-law.

"No. He's in Tampa." Stephanie answered.

"Kinley, Bob can you both come help me with something." Elaine stated from the doorway.

"Sure, mom." Kinley responded as she and Bob headed into the house.

"What's going on and don't tell me nothing?" Randy asked.

"I left John." Stephanie answered.

"Why? What happened?" Randy asked.

"He basically told me that I should more than understand what it takes to be a WWE superstar. Randy, I do understand that. But what I don't understand is why he is leaving me out of his life. I can't stay in a relationship that is one-sided. Randy, I don't know what to do. I love him so much it hurts me to leave him, but I can't live like that." Stephanie answered as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I'll talk to him if you want me to. Does he know where you are?" Randy asked as he held her.

"I told him that if he wanted to find me I would be at your house. I hope that's ok." Stephanie answered.

"Of course it's ok. You are always more than welcome to stay with us. Plus I think that Ryker would love to see his Aunt Stephanie." Randy responded. "Let's head in. Dinner should be ready by now."

After dinner, Randy, Kinley, Stephanie and Ryker headed to their house. While Kinley and Stephanie set up the guest room, Randy headed into his home office and locked the door. He pulled out his phone and called John.

"Hello." John answered his phone.

"Hey man. How's it going?" Randy asked.

"I fucking screwed up." John answered.

"What did you screw up?" Randy asked.

"My relationship with your sister. I told her she should know how life in this business is and to deal with it. And all she was asking me was to pay a little more attention to her." John answered.

"And you're going to fix things with her, right?" Randy asked.

"I don't know how. I know she left this afternoon and is staying at your house. I want to talk to her, but she's been ignoring my calls. I don't know what to say or do." John answered. "I don't want to loose her."

"Then you need to get your ass on a plane to St. Louis. Christmas is in three days. You have until Christmas morning to get here and tell her how much you love her and need her in your life. And you had better change things now. You don't need to be gone as much as you have been. I'm not gone that much and I am the WWE Champion." Randy responded before hanging up.

John knew exactly what he needed to do and set out to do it. In the meantime, Stephanie helped Kinley and Randy around the house getting everything ready for Christmas. Randy kept quiet about he told John. Kinley didn't even ask as she already had a feeling that John would do the right thing.

Christmas Eve came and went and still no signs of John. Randy was seriously getting pissed off with him. Not only for not doing what he should have done in the first place, but for hurting his baby sister. Later that night, Stephanie sat in the bay window watching the snow fall thinking about John and how much she truly loved him and missed him.

_Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
(and I) I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
You baby_

After Stephanie went to bed. Randy sent John a text simply telling him that he had tomorrow and tomorrow only to get there and make up with Stephanie. Randy and Kinley finished putting out all the Christmas presents under the tree and filled the stocking before heading to bed.

Stephanie tossed and turned as she couldn't stop thinking about John. In the meantime, John was fighting the weather as he drove into St. Louis. Once he got to the nearest hotel, John responded to Randy's text telling him that he was in St. Louis at a hotel. John took a hot shower and tried to sleep, but he laid there thinking about what he needed to do to make things better between him and Stephanie.

As Stephanie laid in the bed, she glanced out the window and watched the twinkling lights in the night. She couldn't help but think back to her first Christmas with John. They were in Boston visiting his family and went out looking at the houses decorated with lights. That was the first night that John told her that he loved her. Tears rolled down her face as she finally closed her eyes and fell asleep.

_All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere (so brightly yea)  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing (oh yea)  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need -  
won't you please bring my baby to me...  
_

The next morning, Randy and Kinley were the first ones up and got breakfast started. Stephanie woke up when Ryker came into her room announcing that Santa had came. Stephanie got Ryker changed and dressed before heading downstairs. After eating breakfast, Bob, Elaine and Nathan arrived at the house to open presents.

Once all the presents were open and Ryker was playing with his new toys, Stephanie helped Kinley in the kitchen with getting Christmas dinner fixed. Randy, Bob and Nathan were in the living room playing with Ryker and watching movies, when Randy's phone went off with a text message. It was John telling him that he was about 5 minutes away and that he wanted Stephanie to open the door.

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is  
You (You) baby_

Less than 5 minutes later the door bell rang. Randy called from the living room for someone to answer the door. Kinley was busy working on the main course of their dinner so it was up to Stephanie to answer the door. Stephanie dried her hands and walked over to the door and opened it.

"John? What are you doing here?" Stephanie asked in shock.

"I want, no I need to talk to you. I know that I royally screwed up by pushing you aside and expecting you to just accept it. I am so sorry for hurting you and making you leave. I never wanted that to happen. I know that I have a lot to work on and believe me I will. I received some really good advice from a good friend and I am here today to ask you if you will come back home." John answered.

"John, I never stopped loving you and I never will. I just don't want to lose you. I will come back home and we will work together on where we need to be again." Stephanie stated.

"Thank you baby! But there is one more thing I need to ask you, but I would like to do it where its nice and warm." John responded.

"Come on in." Stephanie stated as John walked into the house and lead her into the living room where everyone else was sitting.

"Baby, I love you with all my heart and I promise you that no matter what happens you will always be first in my life. I can't imagine spending my life with anyone other than you. Stephanie, will you please do me the honor of becoming Mrs. John Cena?" John proposed as he got down on one knee and opened a box that contained a gorgeous engagement ring.

"I love you too. And yes I will!" Stephanie answered as John placed the ring on her finger before pulling her close to him and kissing her.

Everyone congratulated them and while dinner was just about ready, John called his parents and told them the great news. Stephanie and John couldn't have been any happier than at that very moment. Stephanie knew that this was the best Christmas she had ever had.

The End...

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all my readers! ~Krista Hardy


End file.
